prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
May 25, 2012 Smackdown results
The May 25, 2012 Edition of Smackdown is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, which took place on May 22, 2012 at the Mohegan Sun at Casey Plaza in Wilkes-Barre, Pennsylvania. Summary John Laurinaitis' Executive Administrator Eve opened SmackDown, reiterating the point that – after "cementing his physical superiority" by pinning John Cena at WWE Over the Limit – “Mr. Excitement” is still the General Manager of Raw and SmackDown. Revealing that an international WWE business trip would keep the Executive Vice President of Talent Relations from being on SmackDown, she reassured one and all that she had been left in charge of the action. While informing the WWE Universe that “Big Johnny” would deal will Cena on Monday night's Raw SuperShow, the Diva-in-charge announced that World Heavyweight Champion Sheamus would be giving a public apology later in the show for shoving his injured boss four days eariler. However, before Eve could continue, Del Rio, Randy Orton and Kane all interrupted, each giving a very compelling argument as to why they should be the next Superstar to face The Great White for his illustrious championship gold. In response, the Executive Administrator announced a Triple Threat World Title main event between them to determine Sheamus' new No. 1 contender. Five days after coming back from an eight-month injury and rehabilitation – winning an impromptu “People Power” Battle Royal at WWE Over the Limit and then defeating Cody Rhodes to become the new Intercontinental Champion in the same night – Captain Charisma returned to SmackDown. The resilient competitor celebrated his monumental comeback with a victory over Hunico. Disposing of an interfering Camacho, the titleholder countered his crafty opponent to hit the Killswitch – before leaping off the top rope with an explosive splash for the victory. After the match, former champion Rhodes emerged. Describing how he had “restored” the Intercontinental Title's greatness over the course of his eight-month plus reign, the outspoken Superstar stated that it now doesn't matter because Christian "doesn't matter." Still entitled to a rematch, Rhodes promised he will rectify what happened with a simple three-count. Prior to SmackDown, Titus O’Neil & Darren Young and The Usos were seen in the back, making fun of one another's tag team. But, it was all business in the ring once the bell rang. One week after falling short against the WWE Tag Team Champions R-Truth & Kofi Kingston, the combo Michael Cole referred to as the future of the tag team division got back into title contention in a big way. After Titus distracted Jimmy Uso long enough for Young to recover and catch his foe on the top rope, the “millions a dollars” duo overcame the fallen Uso with their devastating backbreaker hold-diving elbow drop. Prior to their 2-on-1 Handicap Match with the dominating Ryback, his two opponents grabbed the microphone, pointing out that although their fierce foe had faced two competitors before, he had not faced them at the same time. Still, in a contest where his opponents had the “advantage” of not having to tag in and out, Ryback once again laid his victims to slaughter with absolute power, taking them both out at the same time with a devastating double Shell Shocked for another impressive triumph. “Feed me!” Four days after engaging in a debate over "the art of introductioning" on Monday's Raw Supershow, Santino Marella squared off with a tuxedo-wearing Ricardo Rodriguez in a hilarious one-on-one match-up. Toying with Alberto Del Rio's personal ring announcer from the opening bell, the United States Champion made the WWE Universe fall out of their seats with laughter from start to finish. Then, moments after Santino's dizziness from his own airplane spin caused him to fall through the ropes, The Italian Stallion disappeared under the ring. As Ricardo waited for him to come out the other side, the titleholder re-emerged behind him and put him out of his misery with the Cobra. Sheamus offered the opinion that his shoving John Laurinaitis on Monday Raw SuperShow was either an accident or – if his naysayers are to be believed – an “accident on purpose.” Instead of apologizing to “Mr. Excitement,” World Heavyweight Champion apologized for Laurinaitis being a “massive arse.” He then went on to ridicule Eve, David Otunga and even Big Show. (WATCH) Moments later, Vickie Guerrero interrupted, stating that Eve just informed her that The Celtic Warrior would go one-on-one with Jack Swagger. Despite Guerrero's interference and the All-American American's unrelenting assault on an ankle injury that Sheamus suffered during the match, the first-ever Irish-born World Heavyweight Champion roared back with the unending spirit of a true Celtic Warrior. When the dangerous Swagger went for the Gut-wrench Powerbomb, The Great White escaped – seconds before hitting the Brogue kick for the victory. One week ago, Damien Sandow refused to face Yoshi Tatsu, the second Superstar in a row who he considered both an unworthy opponent and an “ignoramus.” Yet, when the Japanese competitor “accosted him verbally” by calling him a chicken, the self-proclaimed “Intellectual Savior to the Masses” proceeded to attack him from behind. As a result of the altercation, the two competitors squared off this week in what would finally become Sandow's official debut as a SmackDown Superstar. Offering a sound exhibition of his pugilistic talents for the benefit of the “unwashed masses,” the “Enlightened One” gave a sound thrashing to his “dunce” of an opponent. Then, after soundly besting him with a neckbreaker, the educated Sandow added insult to injury with a graceful post-match cartwheel. Expressing the deep betrayal that he felt from the WWE Universe, his fellow Superstars and even the WWE production and technical crew – resulting from their lack of support at his being fired on the May 14 edition of Raw SuperShow – Big Show denied he “sold out.” Citing his realization that he is alone in the world, The World Largest Athlete went on to state that he made the choices he did – helping Big Johnny at WWE Over the Limit – to help him get his life back. Reliving the “ruse” he played on John Cena, the giant said that because the people never really cared about him, he no longer cared about them. As Kane entered the ring to compete against Alberto Del Rio and Randy Orton in the Triple Threat World Title No.1 Contender's Match, Daniel Bryan suddenly emerged from nowhere, unleashing an absolutely rabid assault on The Big Red Monster. After blasting him with a steel chair 26 times, WWE's "Yes!" man left the monstrous target of his rage lying in the canvas in incredible pain. In spite of the incredible onslaught he suffered just moments earlier, The Devil's Favorite Demon would choose to still compete against two of Friday night's best for the right to face World Heavyweight Champion Sheamus at No Way Out. In the height of the action, Bryan returned with the steel chair. This would distract Kane long enough for Orton to regain the advantage and hit his masked opponent with the RKO. However, just when it looked like The Viper was going to grab the three-count, Del Rio took him out of the equation, stealing the huge win to become the new No. 1 contender for the World Heavyweight Title. As the Mexican Superstar celebrated at the top of the ramp, Sheamus emerged, sending a clear message to his aristocratic new challenger that he can't wait to kick his head off at the coming pay-per-view. Results ; ; *Dark Match: Dean Ambrose defeated ??? *Christian defeated Hunico (2:52) *Darren Young & Titus O'Neil defeated The Usos (Jey Uso & Jimmy Uso) (3:09) *Ryback defeated Brian Edwards and Kevin Bendal in a Handicap Match (1:38) *Santino Marella defeated Ricardo Rodriguez (1:50) *Sheamus defeated Jack Swagger (10:31) *Damien Sandow defeated Yoshi Tatsu (0:43) *Alberto Del Rio defeated Kane and Randy Orton in a World Heavyweight Title #1 Contendership Triple Threat Match (10:41) *Dark Match: Sheamus © defeated Alberto Del Rio by DQ to retain the World Heavyweight Championship Other on-screen talent Image Gallery Eve made a Triple Threat World Title No. 1 Contender’s Match Smackdown 5.25.12.1.jpg Smackdown 5.25.12.2.jpg Smackdown 5.25.12.3.jpg Smackdown 5.25.12.4.jpg Smackdown 5.25.12.5.jpg Smackdown 5.25.12.6.jpg Christian v Hunico Smackdown 5.25.12.7.jpg Smackdown 5.25.12.8.jpg Smackdown 5.25.12.9.jpg Smackdown 5.25.12.10.jpg Smackdown 5.25.12.11.jpg Smackdown 5.25.12.12.jpg Darren Young & Titus O'Neil v The Usos Smackdown 5.25.12.13.jpg Smackdown 5.25.12.14.jpg Smackdown 5.25.12.15.jpg Smackdown 5.25.12.16.jpg Smackdown 5.25.12.17.jpg Smackdown 5.25.12.18.jpg Ryback v Brian Edwards & Kevin Bendal Smackdown 5.25.12.19.jpg Smackdown 5.25.12.20.jpg Smackdown 5.25.12.21.jpg Smackdown 5.25.12.22.jpg Smackdown 5.25.12.23.jpg Smackdown 5.25.12.24.jpg Santino Marella v Ricardo Rodriguez Smackdown 5.25.12.25.jpg Smackdown 5.25.12.26.jpg Smackdown 5.25.12.27.jpg Smackdown 5.25.12.28.jpg Smackdown 5.25.12.29.jpg Smackdown 5.25.12.30.jpg Sheamus v Jack Swagger Smackdown 5.25.12.31.jpg Smackdown 5.25.12.32.jpg Smackdown 5.25.12.33.jpg Smackdown 5.25.12.34.jpg Smackdown 5.25.12.35.jpg Smackdown 5.25.12.36.jpg Damien Sandow v Yoshi Tatsu Smackdown 5.25.12.37.jpg Smackdown 5.25.12.38.jpg Smackdown 5.25.12.39.jpg Smackdown 5.25.12.40.jpg Smackdown 5.25.12.41.jpg Smackdown 5.25.12.42.jpg Big Show explained his actions Smackdown 5.25.12.43.jpg Smackdown 5.25.12.44.jpg Smackdown 5.25.12.45.jpg Alberto Del Rio v Kane v Randy Orton Smackdown 5.25.12.46.jpg Smackdown 5.25.12.47.jpg Smackdown 5.25.12.48.jpg Smackdown 5.25.12.49.jpg Smackdown 5.25.12.50.jpg Smackdown 5.25.12.51.jpg See also *Friday Night Smackdown! *The show's venue details External links * WWE Smackdown #666 at CAGEMATCH.net * Smackdown #666 on WWE Network Category:WWE Smackdown results Category:2012 television events